legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Death the Kid
Death the Kid commonly called "Kid" (キッド, Kiddo) by his friends and family, is one of the main meisters that the series follows. He is Patti's and Liz's meister and Lord Death 's son. Main Friends: Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tskukabi, Knuckles Riso,Bender(He and Death became very good friends),Jesu Otaku, Makoto He is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Relationships Liz and Patty Maka Soul Black Star Tskukabi Knuckles Riso Bender Makoto Jesu Otaku To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multiunversal War of Destiny Kid returns and aids everyone in the fight with Discord and Sigma. He really dislikes Discord because of how unsymmetrical he looks. He at one point joins in a race to get a ring of utopia. When Knuckles and Black Star are gone, Kid is in charge of the team until they get back, Death the Kid challenge Darkcord,latest Nephew of Discord, who got the sixth Utopia Ring, he defeated him, but Darkcord escaped, Death the Kid now got the sixth Utopia Ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of the God of War Rises Meister of War LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Death the Kid returns in the future without Maka or Black Star. He get involved with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack and the rest of the heroes mission by accident though he decides to help anyway. Kid`s plot is He has Knuckles's permission that he will join Bender and his team against the two villains teams while Maka is in Courage Kingdom and Black Star his his own Adventure called Blackpool. Kid will work mostly with Bender and Makoto in the story. Bender as a partner, and Makoto as an inital odd friend for him to have but who he works with closely in the story. Death The Kid was brought in as Twilight, Picard and the rest encountered him with his partners. Death The Kid is shocked that Discord is helping as he doesn't trust Discord who he shares with Slade and Anti Cosmo. Death The Kid travels with Mr.Gold, Bender and the rest as a result meets Dr.Strange at his resistance base. After hearing what Gohan stated, he thought it wasn't necessary. Kid knowing how dangerous it could has his partners become his guns so he is not taken off guard. Kid and the rest of the team are traveling in the rail area and Makoto and him decide to go under that.Twlightthough suggests a stategy to get in. Blackpool Death The Kid helps Black Star and the Star Alliance against The Templar Order in Act 2, 3, 4 and 6 of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour with The B Team, Slade's Ensemble and Discord. He meets Black Star before geting involved with The B Team and Slade's Ensemble. Friends: Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsuabki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Captain Knuckles, The Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shaprio, Captain Picard, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Frost, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders, Kratos, The Striker Force, The Bodyguard Unit, Starkiller and his team, Discord (Possibly), Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Saul Goodman, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Zick, Raizel, Stacy, Tombo, Kiki, Xigbar, Sam and Max, Chun Li Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organzation, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, The Sith Stalker, The Olympic Empire, Ares, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil The Templar Order , Haytham Kenway, GBF and his squad, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit Trivia Death the Kid and the heroes of Meister of War doesn't know that Zeus is using them as pawn and he's going to kill them with the exeptions of Maka Albarn. Death the Kid has an older brother named Asura. Death the Kid will join Bender and his Team, with Knuckles's permission as Knuckles and Bender decided that Kid joins Bender. Death will act as a main character though he will have to share the focus with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Sora, Princess Anna, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan and Mr.Gold Death the Kid is one of the strongest Meister in Meisters History, only to be the second strongest, while Maka is the MOST strongest and Black Star is the third strongest. Deaths.jpg Death4.jpg Death3.jpg Death2.jpg Death1.jpg Death the Kid52.png death the kid51.jpeg death the kid50.jpg Death the Kid10.jpg Death the Kid17.jpg Death the Kid49.jpg Death the Kid42.jpg Death the Kid30.jpg Death the Kid41.jpg Death the Kid32.jpg Death the Kid47.jpg Death the kid43.jpg Death the Kid36.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Woobies Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Humans Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Gun Users Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Grim Reapers Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Elementals Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Breakout Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Todd Haberkron Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:King Death's Legion Members Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Major Characters in Blackpool